The Night in The Circus
by The Daft Hatter
Summary: The Joker decides he wants to toy with Batman. Only he doesn't realize why the woman he kidnapped off the streets was dressed like a steampunk ring master with an odd red gem on her hat. One of my 2:00 A.M. creations please don't judge my sleep deprived movie inspired creation too harshly. P.s. it's genre is humor for The Joker. He's funny right? Rated T for strong German language.


The Night in the Circus

The joker stood there staring at the lady sitting tied up in the chair he covered with scars and blood. She had a soulless stare on her face as she looked longingly into the camera.

"Alrighty Batman, this, uh, little girly is going to die if you don't come to save her. Why don't you say your name girly?"

"Verpissen und sterben du dreckige clown_1_!" The girl shouted at him now brought to life now with a fiery force jolting through her veins. He slapped her glaring back.

"It's not that, uhm, hard to tell the camera your damn name. Just say it or Batsy-man won't come to save you." He growled through clenched teeth aiming the camera at her face zooming in.

"Wie ich schon immer mal diesen verdammten selbstjustiz in einem gruseligen esel fledermaus anzug zu kommen und mich retten_2_!" She shouted again spitting at him in German.

The joker sighed and put the camera down on a box and got right up in her face, "Listen girly you don't understand the severity of the situation you're in. Your life is, uhm, on the line here would just tell me your name and not the, uh, damned camera?"

"Mine name? Mine name zis simply ze Ring Master. Mine Vater vas a member of ze German military und his blood runs through mine veins. Und I have ze strength to break out of zis chair." She smirked at The Joker, whom now laughed like he was high on crack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Girly you think you can escape me? I'm The Joker! Just wait for Batsy-boy to come and save ya! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" At this point she was now getting annoyed with her costume ripped and hat tossed across the floor she couldn't use her powers of hypnosis like this. It was the gem on her hat that gave her power she made people believe she was a ring leader in a deadly circus and while they were being slashed apart by one of her infamous calling cards, a knife with her initials carved into it, they feared for their lives. Once she finished the slashing they were left with a permanent reminder to never mess with the Ring Master, the initials R.M. carved into their left cheek. As now The Joker was laughing his pants wet she used her feet to jump up with the chair and smashed it down hard on the floor having it break into a million pieces. The Joker's laughter ceased and his eyes widened.

"I told jou I haf pover und could break out of zis chair. Now zen," She pulled the ropes apart walking over picking up her hat placing it back in its proper place crooked atop her head, "Come vone come all,

Und follow mine vay,

Into ze circus,

Of Darkness und Magic,

Vith all mine pover,

I'll show jou ze vay,

To all of jour dreams,

Hopes und death." As she had spoken these words The Joker stared soullessly into the red gem on her hat. The hypnosis was in effect and she pulled out one her world famous knives and chopped him up to kingdom come. Before she left his mutilated body for the buzzards or Batman she dropped the knife on the floor and kissed his cheek leaving a small note in his pocket. Later after Batman had responded to the video and arrived The Joker, although one of Gotham's finest examples of a true criminal and also in shock and fear of what had just happened, was carted to the Gotham City Hospital. With nothing more than simple slash wounds was later transferred to The Arkham City Asylum. As he sat there alone handcuffed in a room by himself he reached into his coat pocket feeling something inside. When he pulled out what was a small note, with a lipstick kiss on it, he read it over a few times to himself:

"_Next time you want to mess with the circus, stay out of the big top."_

_-The Ring Master._

_And P.S. that was fun let us play together again sometime ja?_

Translations:

1. Fuck off and die you filthy clown!

2. Like I ever want that damn vigilante in a creepy ass bat suit to come and save me!


End file.
